


Dacryphilia

by LLtom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLtom/pseuds/LLtom
Summary: *私设如山，ooc严重*青苹果味A Draco×黄油啤酒味A Harry*学步车车速慢，新手上路望谅解*撞梗算有缘*Dacryphilia，泪觉性癖/恋哭癖，看到别人哭就剧烈性奋，包括热爱把对象弄哭与看到别人哭就就不合时宜的勃起





	Dacryphilia

【正文】  
Dacro是在他分化完那一年发现他的怪癖的。他不出意外的分化成了一名Alpha，得知Harry同时也分化成了Alpha时，冷哼了一声，对Zabini说“圣人破特，当然是要成为强大的Alpha了。Omega的话只能别人压在身下艹了吧”“哦得了吧德拉科，难道你不希望圣人破特是Omega吗？想想把救世主压在身下多有成就感啊”Zabini坏笑着，大声说道。“无聊，就算是Omega我也对他没兴趣，蠢狮子都是没头脑的家伙。”Dacro翻了个白眼，走回宿舍。  
第二天上魔药课的路上，Dacro发现一群人围在一起，便转头问Zabini“那边怎么回事？”“去看看呗，反正离上课还有一段时间”Zabini拉着Dacro走到人群中间，撞开几个格兰芬多。“哦一个omega发情了，看起来应该是第一次。”Zabini无所谓的咂咂嘴。“走吧Dacro，Dacro？”Zabini去拉Dacro却发现他脸色苍白的站在原地，眼睛一眨不眨的看着Omega。“嘿哥们，你没问题吧，Dacro？”“没事，Zabini。你先去上课吧我过一会就来。”Dacro推开了Zabini，冲进了最近的厕所。Zabini被他弄得摸不着头脑，只好先去上课。  
Dacro拼命用冷水冲洗着自己的脸，脑海里挥之不去的是Omega发情时哭的梨花带雨的脸，断断续续的呻吟和泛红的脸庞。宽大的校袍下遮住的是他勃起的分身。“不可能……绝对不可能……肯定是信息素的影响才会这样……”Dacro喃喃自语，早上用发胶固定住的头发早已散乱，铂金色的发丝散落在他苍白的脸上。即使他再不想承认，内心也没办法否认，他的确是因为那位Omega哭才兴奋的。Malfoy一家对于信息素一方面控制的很好，自制力也极强。面对Omega的信息素一般不会轻易被吸引。但是在看到Omega一瞬间，他内心一下子就兴奋了起来，有野兽撕开牢笼逃了出来。叫嚣着让他上前，继续弄哭这个Omega，让她哭的更过分。“Dammit！这都什么狗屁玩意。真是倒了八辈子的霉。”Dacro烦躁的抓了把头发，走去教室。  
事后Dacro特地去查了这是什么情况。一开始他以为只是Alpha正常的心理反应，在旁敲侧击了好几位斯莱特林的Alpha后，却发现这只是他一个人有这样的问题。在翻遍了所有书后，甚至在Zabini诧异的目光下屈尊降贵的借了麻瓜的书。终于知道这是一种奇怪的恋哭癖。“Fuck，这都什么事啊。”Dacro烦躁的薅了把头发。“啧，只能避免和哭起来的Omega见面了。”  
Harry分化完后没有遇到像Dacro一样的问题，却苦恼于他的信息素。他的信息素实在……太甜了。是一股浓浓的黄油啤酒味。这让很多人都误以为他是个Omega，在接连打跑了几个向他表白的Alpha后，才终于让人信服他是一个货真价实的Alpha。对此他向同是Alpha的Ron抱怨过很多次，连Ron的信息素都比他更A，好歹是炸鸡腿味的，哪像黄油啤酒一样，一股子甜腻。  
学校每年都会为五年级生准备一次联谊舞会。虽说是为了促进各个学院的友好关系，其实大家都把舞会当做寻找对象的最佳时间。  
在舞会开始前的一个星期，Harry就收到了不少Omega和Beta的邀请，甚至还有Alpha。他不得不一个个耐心拒绝，说明自己并不准备和任何人跳舞。  
“哦Harry，我想你必须要找一个舞伴了，不论什么性别。你要知道那些Omega和Beta可是会干出很对违反校规的事情的。”Hermione忧心忡忡的劝道。“Hermione你就不用担心Harry了，我相信他可以避免的。”Ron笑嘻嘻的说。“得了吧Ron，你什么都不担心，万一Harry真出事怎么办？！”Hermione像只炸毛的猫一样，指着Ron的鼻子骂道。虽然Hermione只是个普通的Beta，但是在气场上却比是Alpha的Ron还要强。  
Ron缩了缩脖子不敢吭声，即使已经分化成Alpha，Ron依然和之前一样不敢反对Hermione。  
“哦Hermione，放轻松点，我会小心的，你不用这么担心，好好享受你和Ron的舞会好了。”Harry拍了拍Hermione的肩，宽慰到。“你……害，那你自己多当心啊Harry”Hermione依然忧心忡忡的说着。  
很快到了舞会当天，Harry绝望的抓着自己乱糟糟的头发，试图让他们平静下来，但是无论怎么抓依旧乱蓬蓬的。“啧……算了，就这样吧。”Harry不耐烦的翻了个白眼，换上新买的黑色西装，理了理衣领，和Ron走出宿舍。  
Dacro下午就开始为舞会准备了。他用发胶固定住他铂金色的头发，让他们顺服的贴在头皮上。又在一排西装中挑中了一套白色西装，理好每一个细节，在手腕处喷洒上他常用的男士香水。绅士，冷冽，干净无尘，这一直是Dacro最爱的味道。  
“嘿哥们，你穿的和只花孔雀似的，是准备钓走几个Omega啊？要知道不止我们学院，其他学院的Omega追求你的也不少。”Zabini靠在门上，调侃到。  
“哼Zabini，你以为谁都和你一样吗？玩的那么花，我对那些哭哭啼啼又矫情的Omega没兴趣。”  
Dacro冷哼了一声，最后理了理袖口。  
Dacro一进门就被不少花枝招展娇滴滴的Omega围住了，他耐着性子一个个拒绝，狼狈的逃出了包围圈，随手拿起一杯酒摇晃着看向周围，“哦Harry Potter——伟大的救世主。”Dacro眼神定住，挑了挑眉看向Harry。  
Harry被一个Omega缠住了，Ron和Hermione又不知道去哪里跳舞了，可怜的纯情小处男只好红着脸结结巴巴的拒绝了这位热情的Omega。  
“哦好吧亲爱的Harry Potter，既然你都拒绝了我，那和我喝一杯总可以吧，嗯？”Omega随手拿起一杯酒，递给Harry，笑着贴了上去。“啊……这个这个……那好吧。”Harry手足无措的接过酒杯，和Omega碰了一下。“Have a nice time，亲爱的Harry～”Omega给了Harry一个飞吻，笑眼弯弯的离开了。  
“哦好好的……”Harry舔了舔干燥的唇，一口喝干了剩下的酒。无奈不会喝酒，一些酒流了下来，流向衣服里。Harry弯下腰来，捂着嘴小声咳嗽。喉结上下翻滚，鲜嫩的唇瓣微微张开。漂亮的绿眼睛满是被呛到的眼泪，雾蒙蒙一片。被西装勾勒出的完美腰线一览无余。  
“Dammit！我在想什么东西……”Dacro面色古怪的移开视线，笔挺的西装裤将他下半身的凸起完完整整的展示出来。“该死……我怎么会对Potter起反应，一定是酒喝多了。”Dacro慌张的端起一杯酒，大口灌了下去，企图消灭内心的燥热。Dacro烦躁的扯了扯领带，“该死的圣人Potter，啧。”即使喝了好几杯冰酒，Dacro依然觉得很热。他脑内满是Harry那双漂亮的，雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛，泪眼朦胧的望向他，娇嫩的唇瓣一张一合，唇齿交缠之间听到的是Harry小声的呼喊他的名字。  
“我艹我在想什么东西！”Dacro恼怒的抓了把头发。“该死的圣人Potter，Potter？”Dacro转过头去寻找Harry，却发现他不在原来的位置上。他慌张的张望了一下，四处都没有Harry的身影。  
“该死的，又跑哪里去了。”Dacro随手抓了一个人问道“你有没有看见Harry Potter去哪里了！？”可怜的男孩结结巴巴的回答道“我我好像看见他往走廊跑去了，Harry好像不太舒服的样子。”  
“啧，知道了”Dacro放开男孩，匆匆忙忙的向厕所跑去。他现在完全没有意识到这个行为有多么违背他平时的样子，只是他的直觉告诉他，Harry一定出事了。  
“Potter！该死的，你在哪里？”Dacro烦躁的在走廊上喊道。“你在问可怜的救世主吗Dacro？”皮皮鬼不知何时飘到了走廊上，捂着嘴笑到“可怜的小Potter，一个人呆在厕所，被那些Omega下了药都不知道呢。”“你说什么？被下药了？”Dacro心中警铃大作“一定是那个Omega！”  
他跑向厕所，刚打开厕所门，铺天盖地的信息素向他袭来，Dacro作为一个Alpha的本能也被调动了起来，他强忍着心中的狂躁找到了Harry，拉开门想询问Harry的情况，却一下子愣住了   
“该死的圣人Potter，你可真是好样的。”Dacro咬牙切齿的看向Harry。“这可是你自找的。”

**Author's Note:**

> *我终于把前面写完了，下面开车啦嘿嘿嘿。（我就是不想写ache）


End file.
